IBC turns 52!
Most of the network’s activities in a simple very memorable celebration, IBC-13 marks their grand 52nd anniversary in the broadcasting industry. Homecoming sa 13, the IBC-13 52 anniversary concert is a celebration of the IBC-13's finest moments then and now. The concert boasts of a production that signals the start of a rejuvenated. The 52nd anniversary celebration had a grand launch the Homecoming sa Trese kicked off with the reunion of IBC all-stars in mall tour, which concept was a collaboration of the best minds and talents in the industry. It traces back the IBC we all know the IBC that has launched Viva-TV is the sports and entertainment programming and the IBC-13 that we all hope to be. The reunion of all-former IBC stars of the network’s shows, went on nationwide mall appearances, complete with free shows, all the way through the months. Former network employees, executives and talents numbering over 4,000 trooped to IBC's compound and studios at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City and renewed ties with former colleagues to relive their IBC days. The network’s big bosses headed by chairman Eric Canoy, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz, head for news and public affairs Zyrene-Parsad-Valencia and head for entertainment Jose Javier Reyes came in full force. Andres Soriano of Philippine television, being the founder of Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation thru the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald, also graced the event. Words from IBC-13 old-timers had not been difficult to get. Dina Bonnevie, Johnny Weismuller, Joe Quirino, Boots Anson Roa of IBC's president and CEO, the triumvate of Tito, Vic and Joey, Herbert Bautista, Dolly Ann Carvajal, Medwin Marfil, Lara Fabregas, Lotlot Bustamante, Dawn Zulueta, Drew Arellano, Luanne Dy, Salbakuta, Lotlot de Leon, Luz Fernandez, TJ Manotoc, Angelu de Leon, Angelica Jones, Iya Villania, Megastar Sharon Cuneta and many more, waxed sentimental as they recall their days with the station. In line with the homecoming, IBC-13 also held a Treasure Hunt contest, where participants brought old IBC-13 souvenir items and memorabilia, as well as antiquated IBC-13 equipment, photographs and print ads. Contestants came from different parts of the country and brought their entries from various eras of IBC-13, with items even dating back as early as 1960. The massive and spectacular TV event brought together many of the network’s stars from the past and the present: From the television superstars of the 1960s to 1990s, to today’s most bankable TV, music, concert and movie stars, and tomorrow’s biggest bets for stardom. The lavish celebration outdid all of the network’s previous pioneering and influential TV events in scope, magnitude and sheer star power. This year, IBC-13 invested P165 million on privatization and state-of-the-art broadcast equipment that is now being used for remote coverage, pre-production and post-production work for news, current affairs and entertainment. For its 52th year celebration, IBC-13 also produced an exclusive documentary on the history of Philippine television, Homecoming sa 13: The IBC Story, hosted by Orly Mercado. It featured the TV programs in various IBC shows –produced by IBC-13 throughout the 52 years. This anniversary concert is under the direction of Mark Reyes with musical direction by Louie Ocampo and Lito Camo. The list of performers include Victoria Justice, Street Boys, South Border, Dulce, Julia Montes, Kathryn Bernardo, Daniel Padilla, Giselle Sanchez, Gabby Eigennman, Jeff Arcilla, Maxene Magalona, Xian Lim, Ryan Bang, Yen Santos, TOP (Tweens of Pop), VIP Dancers and Ms. Manilyn Reynes. The homecoming movers of IBC-13 participate with great bravado starting with the beautiful and multi-talented Snooky Serna. Along with other news and public affairs anchors, they will host the shows different segments and will have one surprise number. Watch Homecoming sa 13, the IBC-13 52 anniversary concert on January 9, 7 p.m. on Viva Proudly Presents and be a witness to another fine moment in the broadcasting industry. A repeat telecast will be aired on January 15, 9 p.m. on Sinemaks on Viva-TV on IBC-13.